battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock and Pierre (Uber Rare Cat)
Warlock and Pierre are an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by rolling the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes event. True Form added in version 6.3 limits their targets further, but gives them significantly increased health and attack power along with immunity to most effects. Cat Evolves into Dark Merchant Babil at level 10. Evolves into Mad Doctor Klay at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Ridiculously high attack power and stamina. *Decent range and movement speed. *Quick attack animation. *Normal Form deals quadruple damage to the enemy base. *Evolved Form gains double money from defeated enemies. *True Form is immune to Freeze, Knockback, Slow and Weaken debuffs. *Relatively quick attack rate. Cons *High cost. *Long recharge time. *Normal Form only attacks Floating Enemies, Alien Enemies and bases. *Evolved Form only attacks Alien enemies, Angel Enemies and bases. *True Form only attacks Alien enemies and bases. *Few knockbacks. Strategy/Usage *Their attack power is gargantuan; however, they can only hurt a few types of enemies, making them situational. *You can use the above flaw to your advantage: they won't attack until an enemy they can hurt is under their range, therefore won't lose an attack on peons, allowing the player to wait until they attacks one more time. This also allows you to stack them; an example of a stage where this can be used to its full potential is Dark Souls (Insane), where stacking enough Warlocks and Pierres will allow you destroy the enemy base without spawning the boss. *Warlock and Pierre can deal massive damage to the enemy bases, and most of the time it is enough to win the battle in a single hit, assuming there is no boss who appears while knocking back all your cats. *Dark Merchant Babil makes extra money from Angel and Alien enemies. It is especially useful as most Aliens don't drop much money. *While Mad Doctor Klay is incredibly strong against Aliens, he attacks only them, making his use even more limited. *The Normal Form has a broader range of use, as you expect to encounter Floating enemies more often than Angel enemies — and they are mostly tough to defeat. *If acquired early on in the game, this unit can make Into the Future a cakewalk for beginners. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $4090 *Chapter 2: $6135 *Chapter 3: $8180 Stats Catfruit Requirement Talents * Warp Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) * Wave Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) * Curse Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Total NP Cost: 650 NP Appearance *Normal Form: A young boy dressed in a jester-like outfit (most likely Warlock) holding the chain to a large smiling patchwork cat creature (Pierre). It attacks by lunging at the enemy with its spiked hands, while the boy tries to pull it back. There is also a cat in the balloons tied to the creature's back. *Evolved Form: As the description says, the creature's true form is now revealed; a large black demon now chained up even more (by what could be Babil) around its torso and ankles (one of the chain balls being a Cat). It has large claws on its hands. Now attacks by lunging at the enemy head-first, while its captor still tries to pull it back. *True Form: Both the boy and the creature are steampunk-themed. The creature has gears and screws coming out of its shoulders, back, and fists. On one gear is the a face of a cat. It is also seems covered up with some cloth or bandages and has goggles on top of its head. The boy is wearing a hat with a gas mask, and a robe with some vials. In one hand, he is holding the creature's chain, and in the other, he is holding a green potion. Now attacks by jumping upon and crushing the enemy, while its captor still tries to pull it back. Trivia *Warlock and Pierre are the only Dark Hero whose True Form increases their stats. *Mad Doctor Klay currently has the highest attack power of all Cat Units, with 163,455 at level 30. *Mad Doctor Klay and Backhoe Cat are the only units that can only hurt one type of enemy. *Mad Doctor Klay is likely inspired by Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, as referenced to by the occult anatomy and soul transplant mentions in Mad Doctor Klay's description. Gallery Warlock desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Dark Merchant desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) warlock and pierre.png|にゃまいきな顔してるにゃ・・・ (；`゜ωﾟ) (Twitter link) Screenshot_2015-09-29-19-49-32-1.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot 2015-09-29-19-49-27-1.png|Evolved form description (JP) imageedit_12_6920601338.gif|Warlock's and Pierre's attack animation imageedit_7_3060742802.gif|Dark Merchant Babil's attack animation 20180814_090343.gif|Mad Doctor Klay's attack animation See also *Bunny & Canard (Uber Rare Cat) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/227.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< HI-DO | Pumpcat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Focused Target Cats Category:Base Destroyer Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats with Extra Money ability Category:Cats with Knockback Immunity Category:Cats with Freeze Immunity Category:Cats with Slow Immunity Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Cats with Curse Immunity Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent